There are a myriad of situations in which it would be helpful to know what lies ahead or to know the conditions at a location other than a current location. For example, imagine the frustration of being stuck on a highway with traffic jammed for miles ahead. It would be convenient to determine, in real time, before becoming stuck in the jam, that a traffic jam exists and its location. It could be helpful to know if alternative routes exist. It also could be helpful to receive suggestions and comments about the traffic jam (e.g., accident, construction, etc.).
Or, imagine the frustration of trying to find a parking space when a parking lot is full. It could be helpful to determine in real time if and where parking spaces exist.